


Lap of Luxury

by sabinelagrande



Category: Gyakuten Saiban
Genre: Alcohol, Hotel Sex, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was something about the Gatewater, Miles had decided."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap of Luxury

There was something about the Gatewater, Miles had decided. It was… plush. Comfortable. Luxuriant. Miles wouldn't call himself a rich man, exactly- though he'd never really wanted for anything- but there was something about the Gatewater that made him feel like money was no object.

He relaxed into his chair in the bar, stretching out over the wide, leather-covered arms. He took a sip of his cocktail and sighed, perfectly at ease.

"That's a girly drink," Phoenix told him, finishing his beer.

"This coming from a man whose idea of a good beer is Bud Light," Miles replied, rolling his eyes, "and a Manhattan is a traditionally masculine cocktail, I'll have you know."

"Can I get you anything else?" asked a passing waiter.

"Two more Manhattans," Phoenix said, and Miles rolled his eyes. "What? It's a traditionally masculine cocktail, I'm told." He slipped out of his chair, walking over to perch on the arm of Miles's. He ran his hands lightly through Miles's hair, a gesture that Miles usually found impossibly annoying. Tonight, though, he let him, resting his head against Phoenix's hip.

"Damn, you are relaxed," Phoenix told him, running his fingernails across the other man's scalp.

Miles started to reply, but he was cut off when Phoenix's palm came down hard on his head. "I was," he said, shaking him off.

"Oh my god," Phoenix swore, staring across the bar. "Look who's over there!" Miles started to turn his head. "No, no, don't look! You've got to be secretive."

Miles rolled his eyes upwards in a "why god" glance, but he complied, peeking around the bar. "I don't see anyone."

"It's Angel Starr!"

"Why are we being so surreptitious on her account?"

"I don't want her to come over," Phoenix hissed.

Miles shrugged. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's completely crazy."

"…Well, there is that."

"Quick, she's coming over!" Phoenix suddenly slid off the arm of the chair, landing in Miles's lap. He kissed him hurriedly, mostly blocking the two of them from view.

"That wasn't Angel," Miles chided him after he finally pulled away.

"Yes it was!"

"Wright, that was a drag queen, and an unconvincing one at that," he sighed, trying to sound put upon and failing. "If you wanted to sit in my lap, you should have just said so."

Phoenix smiled slyly. "Was it that obvious?"

The waiter reappeared with their cocktails, setting them unobtrusively on the low table in front of them. Miles slipped a few bills onto the table, taking his drink.

"You know my favorite thing about hotel bars?" he whispered into Phoenix's ear. "When you get ready, you can take it right up to your room."

Phoenix blushed, picking up his cocktail and clinking it against Miles's.

\--

"Face it, Wright. You couldn't find your ass with two hands without me."

"That's true. Luckily, you're very good at finding my ass."

Miles emerged from the bathroom, throwing his coat into his suitcase. Phoenix, predictably, had sprawled out across the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Miles walked over and tickled his foot. "You're drunk," he told him, when it barely garnered a response.

"Your mom is drunk," Phoenix countered.

Miles clapped his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "What a horrible insult. Truly, you have defamed my family honor."

"If I'm drunk, it's you and your girly drinks that did it."

Miles rolled his eyes. He sat in the chair next to the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks and placing them under the chair. The pants came next, neatly folded and hung on the back of the chair.

"Wright, if we're going to get any kind of sleep, you have to quit hogging the bed," he chided. Phoenix responded with someone that might have been a raspberry, had it not been performed into a pillow.

Miles crawled onto the bed, positioning himself in between Phoenix's legs. "Looks like sleep is out, then," he said, leaning down to Phoenix's ear.

In one movement, he pulled off Phoenix's t-shirt. Phoenix rose up as if to protest, but Miles was too quick for him, snaking his hands around to pinch at a nipple. "Do you want to fight, or do you want to be a good boy?" he asked, moving his other hand down towards Phoenix's waistband. Phoenix dropped his head back onto his shoulder as Miles's hand closed around his cock, and Miles took the opportunity to bite at his neck.

"I think I like you like this," he told Phoenix, "all nice and-" he broke off to nip at his earlobe- "pliant."

Miles released him, breaking away to pull Phoenix's boxers down. He snagged a bottle of lotion from the nightstand and poured it into his hands. "What do you want?" he whispered into Phoenix's ear as he slid a finger into him slowly. Phoenix whimpered, pushing himself back onto it. "Tell me," he repeated, sliding another finger inside, pulling down his own shorts with his free hand.

"Take me," Phoenix half shouted. "Fuck me, please, I need it," he babbled, and Miles didn't need any further encouragement. Taking hold of Phoenix's hip, he drove in, and Phoenix moaned, grabbing onto his pillow.

"Touch yourself," Miles told him, and Phoenix complied, feverishly working at his cock. Miles fucked him wildly, pushing him forward until Phoenix had to brace himself on the headboard with one hand.

"I can't- I'm going to-" Phoenix stammered.

"Don't you dare," Miles hissed into his ear. "You don't until I tell you to." Phoenix nodded, panting, but Miles was starting to wonder how much longer he could stand it himself. He moved in and out in long strokes, slowing down to savor the feeling, then gradually building back up again.

"Now," he told Phoenix when he couldn't take it anymore. "Come for me." Phoenix spent himself almost instantly, and his clenching sent Miles over the edge. He fell forward onto Phoenix's back, panting and trembling.

After some long moments, he managed to get up, carrying himself shakily to the bathroom for a towel. He returned, offering it to Phoenix, who characteristically dropped it on the floor after he had cleaned himself up. Miles ignored it, turning down the bed and climbing in. He draped an arm across Phoenix. "Are you-" He stopped, voice uncertain with concern. "Good?"

Phoenix pulled his face from the pillow, grinning at Miles. "Again?"

Miles groaned. "Later. Much later."


End file.
